They Would Call Her The Wind
by darkprincesspoet
Summary: They met on a cold winter night on the rooftop of the Urahara store. Yoruichi and Urahara. R


AN: Hey guys this is my first bleach fic but I've been a fanfiction writer for a while now. Tell me what you think. I love this pairing and I hope you do to. Enjoy!

The leaves whispered in the dark night as the wind whipped around the tall buildings. It was another cold winter night, one that no one wanted to be out in. The cold metal grew frost and the windows became cloudy. It was around midnight when a silent spell hit, all was silent, and the stars glittered like millions of diamonds. It was the perfect example of peace.

This is when Yoruichi found Urahara sitting on the roof of his shop staring at the sky deep in thought. She knew that he knew she was there so she didn't say anything. She had finally returned after being gone for two months. She didn't know why she had been gone so long, but it's not like she ever knew why she couldn't stay in one place for long. It's just the way she was. A poet would have called her the wind, carefree and unable to be held down. But she never did care much for poets.

"You're back." Urahara stated in a deadpan way.

"What's wrong with you Kisuke?" Yoruichi came closer to him. In fact she placed herself right in front of him letting her golden eyes bore into his slate gray ones.

He lightly laughed. "Oh it's nothing." He may have laughed it off but she knew better. Something was wrong with him. If only he would tell her.

"It's no use trying to hide whatever it is you're hiding. You know that I'm going to find out." She stared at him trying to see if he would give it away. But it was in vain. She let out a long breath billowing out of her mouth in white smoke due to the temperature. She turned to leave.

"Shihouin." He said in the same deadpan tone.

"What is it?" She asked not bothering to turn around.

"Do you remember what I said to you when you left here for the first time?" He asked simply.

But what he asked wasn't really that simple. How could she forget it?

FLASHBACK 

"So you're really leaving then?" Kisuke had asked her. Yoruichi had closed her eyes for a moment to rethink it, but her mind had been made up.

"Yes." She looked him in the eye. "You know me. I wander all around searching for new things to fill my soul. I think that's the way you put it right?"

"That would be it." Kisuke laughed, but suddenly stopped. "You know your soul may need to wander, but your heart belongs here with me."

She looked down and smiled. Her smile was not completely happy, it did carry some sadness partially because she knew it to be true, but also because she knew she could never stay with him for long. "And it always will belong here." With that she turned and left.

Normal Time 

"Well do you?" Kisuke said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I do. How could I forget?" She turned back and found that he was standing now.

"You know that it will always be true." He came closer.

"I know it will, but you know why I never stay long. If I did I would feel cage and I'm afraid I might never come back one day." She couldn't look into his eyes anymore. His head fell onto her shoulder. He sighed.

"You know that every time you stay away I already think you'll never come back to me." This time he turned to leave. "Go on Yoruichi isn't it time you go now?"

"Yes it is time isn't it?" She noticed the wind start to pick up again. She started to leave but then she was surprised. Kisuke caught her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Do you really think I can let you go just like that? Not again. Not this time." He lifted up her chin and kissed her like he hadn't in years. The passion, the want, the need, it was still there. Further proof to both of them that her heart was still and always would be his. When they finally broke away there breath was coming out is short spurts of white smoke. Neither of them spoke, he kissed her again this time she let her hand run through his shaggy hair and he pulled her in closer. Their tongues explored each others mouths like they would never kiss again, it only let their passion grow. Minutes later the pair parted. "Go. Go Yoru before I can't." She didn't need to be told twice.

"Goodbye." She whispered before jumping off. The wind carried the sweet parting to the ears of Urahara who softly smiled.

"Until next time." He said to the wind jumping off of the roof.

Yoruichi would always be his there was no question about that. But some days Urahara found he missed her more than others, and it just so happened that this was one of those days when she came back to him. One day he knew she would come home for good, but until that day happened all he could do was wait.

As Yoruichi ran off into the dark and bitter night she couldn't help but to think she was making a huge mistake. She tried to shake off the feeling but to no avail. Normally when she left she was running to some place but this time she felt like she was running away. Yoruichi did not run away. So she stopped on the top of a bridge and started thinking about the situation. She knew the real reason why she didn't stay with Urahara she just didn't want to admit it. She was afraid that she would change. She didn't want to lose any part of herself in staying at one place even if it was with the person she loved. Truth be told Yoruichi was tired of traveling. She found herself wanting a place to go back home to more than a new place to explore, but she didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to stay at the Urahara store.

She spent the rest of the night thinking and when the sun rose she had formed a good enough answer. Once the sun had fully risen she continued her journey onwards. She knew her reason for not staying with Kisuke there was no use staying around.

As Urahara felt Yoruichi's reitsu move farther and farther away he slipped some sake and whispered, "What have you found now Yoru?"

Yoruichi had gained a lot of distance before she stopped at a small town. She sat on a bench to rest. "Kisuke." She whispered. "The reason I can't stay with you is because I don't want to break your heart when I will want to leave again. You won't let me go."

"Until next time then." Kisuke said solemnly lifting his sake dish again.

END 

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
